


Sparks Fly

by KingKovic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Ackerman is only known for being the little brother of the star of the lacrosse team, the resident trickster and the creepiest guy in the school. What happens when he finds himself developing feelings for his brother's "mini me"? Will there be complications? (Of course there will be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first venture into writing Supernatural fan fiction and why not start out with a high school AU? Please enjoy and if there are any warnings, I'll put them right at the begining of the chapter. The way that things are looking right now, the rating may go up. I have a playlist set out for this and reasoning for choosing the songs I did (which is also basically a summary of the chapters). I'll see how well things go for writing this.

            If there was something that Castiel Ackerman was, it wasn’t popular. As friendly as he was to everyone, he did not know how to talk to people. That’s what his brothers Michael and Gabriel were good at. Hell, Lucifer was better with people than Castiel was and Gabriel is pretty sure that he is “almost insane.”  Castiel was content with sitting with his book and ignoring the people around him. Except one Dean Winchester.

            Dean was the kind of guy you knew would take the place of Michael Ackerman as the capitan of the lacrosse team, but he still mangaed to talk to everyone and only tormented those who deserve it. Everyone loved him and all the girls threw themselves at him and for Castiel, he found Dean distracting. He wasn’t sure if it was those eyes or the fact that Dean always started a conversation with Castiel, even if it was a little one sided at times. And as if God hated him, Dean was in Castiel’s English class, and he was in line to be Michael's successor. Actually, he was the only one who lasted the 4 week training to even be considered to be Michael's successor.   
            And that’s how Castiel found himself sitting on the bleachers, his book on his lap, waiting for the teaml to finish practice just because his brother was his ride home and he was trying so hard to not stare at Dean just in case he happened to look up and see Michael’s creepy brother staring at him and he was utterly failing at this. Dean was sweaty and gorgeous and he would grin at his teammates when he’d knock them over, but start laughing within a few moments. Castiel notice that his eyes crinkled up in a very attractive way. Castiel sighed and managed to tear his eyes way long enough to make it look like he was reading the entire time and hide the blush that was creeping up his face. He didn’t even notice when the players left the field and when both Dean and Michael snuck up behind him.

            “Hey little brother.” Michael said, causing Castiel to yelp and fall backwards onto Dean who expertly catches him and smiles down at him. Castiel quickly stands up, looking down at the ground, straightening his glasses and trying to hide his quickly blushing face.  
            “Sorry for scaring you.” Michael said, clapping Castiel on the shoulder and smiling.  
            “It’s fine…” Castiel said, giving a small smile back. Dean shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “Hello Dean.” Dean grinned.  
            “Hey. So, Michael,” Dean turned to Michael, “It’s cool that I catch a ride home? My folks are working late.”  
            “No problem. Let’s move out.” Michael sometimes ran things like an army officer. When Michael had control over dinner, it usually ended up looking neat and organized, while Gabriel managed to set the kitchen on fire a few times.

            Michael led Dean and Castiel to his car where Dean suddenly turned around.  
            “You can take shotgun.” He said, smiling. Castiel felt his legs get somewhat weak.  
            “It’s fine. I don’t care. You can take it; we’re dropping you off first so it’s no big deal.” Castiel said, looking up into Dean’s green eyes and realizing that was a mistake. Dean had the most captivating eyes that he had ever seen on a human being and Castiel knew that he would not be able to get that stare out of his mind for a while now.

            Castiel was quiet the entire ride home while Michael and Dean talked about plays for the team. It was strange how much Michael and Dean were alike. Castiel attributed it to them both being on the lacrosse team together.  
            When they reached Dean’s house, he leapt out of the car and turned to smile to Michael.  
            “Thanks man. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he turned to Castiel. “I’ll see you in English tomorrow. If this homework doesn’t kill me first.” Dean chuckled.  
            “If you need help, you can call me. I’m not going to be doing anything tonight.” Castiel said, once again making the mistake and looking directly into Dean’s eyes before the taller boy walked up to the door and disappeared from Castiel’s view.

~*~*~

            As soon as Castiel got home, he went up to his room and flopped face down on his bed. He was stupid. Dean would only want to be friends, but as soon as he became the lacrosse team capitan when Michael graduated, he wouldn’t want anything to do with nerdy little Castiel Ackerman.

            Castiel managed to get a few moments of quiet, trying to get the image of Dean’s eyes out of his mind before Gabriel barged in.  
            “Hello wonderful little bro. Did you do it?” Gabriel asked sitting next to Castiel.  
            “No. Dean got a ride home with us.” Castiel said, turning his head to face Gabriel. Gabriel was the first person who Castiel told that he was gay and soon Lucifer knew. Now he just had to tell Michael. “Should I tell him at dinner?”  
            “Not a good idea little bro. Raphael’s coming over tonight and Michael and Luc have dinner duty tonight.” Raphael was their oldest brother, who already graduated college and stopped in when their father was away to check up on them.  
            “And that’s why you’re going to be hiding up in my room until dinner, am I correct?”  
            “Well, Raphael likes you, so he might want to see you.” Gabriel said, smiling and ruffling Castiel’s hair. “And I’m not jealous one bit.”  
            “Why does Raphael dislike you so much?”  
            “I dunno. Something about finding a live frog in his coffee one morning.” Gabriel shrugged. “And what did it matter if you told Michael when this Dean was with you?”  
            Castiel sighed and sat up. “Dean’s on the lacrosse team with Michael and he’s in my English class. I don’t want to risk him being homophobic if I came out right in front of the guy; I have to see him for an entire year.”  
            “I’m sure if he is a homophobe Michael will keep him in line. We’re all really protective of you.” Gabriel smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling. Castiel smiled. He loved his brothers so much, even though Gabriel caused trouble everywhere he went, Lucifer seemed only a tad overprotective, and Michael always managed to find him to protect him; he knew that they wouldn’t look down on him for any of his faults. Raphael on the other hand had their father’s religiousness drilled into himself at such a young age that Castiel knew that he would overreact to his being gay.

            Gabriel and Castiel’s conversation was interrupted when a knock came from the door. Both Castiel and Gabriel looked up to see Lucifer leaning on the doorframe.   
            “Sorry to disrupt, but Michael told me to come and get you. Gabriel, try and be civil to Raphael tonight; we don’t want dad coming home early.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel who put his hands up in defeat before winking at Castiel and leaving the room.

            “You alright Castiel?” Lucifer said, concern flashing through his blue eyes.  
            “Yeah. I was going to come out to Michael today, but one of the guys on the lacrosse team got a ride home with us.” Lucifer clapped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.         
            “You’ll get to eventually. And if you need to come out in front of people, I’ll make sure that they are perfectly fine with it.” Lucifer smiled and Castiel felt a small shiver go through his body. That was a smile that said that Lucifer would threaten people until they were used to the fact that Castiel was gay and it slightly scared him.  
            “Alright Luc.” Castiel forced a smile and Lucifer lead him downstairs for dinner.


End file.
